Angra Mainyu
Angra Mainyu (ジャシン; Literally meaning "wicked heart; evil design") is the true form of the god worshiped in Jashinism (ジャシン教, Jashinkyō). One of its followers is the Akatsuki member Hidan. Jashin, according to Hidan, expects that all followers of Jashin - so named "Jashinists" - bring nothing less than utter destruction and death. |species= |gender=Male |blood type=AB |deceased state=Alive |height-part1=182 cm |weight-part1=68 kg |rank-part1=ANBU |classification=God of Evil |affiliations= Land of Demons, Iwagakure, Genesis, Konohagakure |teams=Konohagakure's Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai |classification = S-rank |nature type=Earth Release, Fire Release, Lightning Release, Water Release, Wind Release, Yang Release, Yin Release, Yin–Yang Release |Kekkei Genkai=Rinnegan |unique traits=Is immortal, Is the scapegoat of humanity's evil |casual theme= |battle theme= }} Background The Birth of an Immortal Jashin was initially believed to be the a god of darkness reliant on solely on complete an utter destruction. In reality, he was no more than an ordinary villager. A human that was freed from the confines of Order by having his name expelled from existence, and altered into one to be both hailed and feared. One day, he was randomly chosen as the source of all evil in the world by his village located in a disclosed location within the Land of Demons and was tortured and sacrificed in the following rituals. The villagers believed that from the moment humans are born, there is evil in them. Since it was impossible to be freed from malice just through clean, righteous living, the only way to realize the true goodness of human beings was to force all the evils of the world onto one person and blame him as the true source of any human evil. If one person embodies all the evils of the world, the rest of the people cannot be evil, no matter what. This was the simple, child-like theory they all invested in. So they continuously tortured him until he went insane. They captured him, beat him, carved every word that cursed mankind onto his body, forced every sin imaginable upon him, took out bits and pieces of him slowly, defiled his mind with absolute evil, and held him responsible for all of it in the world. They would not allow him to die until he succumbs to old age. He had a curse put on him as a result, one made of the great evil that he was to represent. He was shocked at first at the senselessness of it at all. Eventually he started wondering who it was he should hate. However, Jashin himself only felt anger and hatred towards the world and the people that mercilessly executed him. His forced sacrifice eased the confused minds of his people, which despite being unintentional, caused him to complete the ritual set by the people who had tortured him, making him immortal, as to embody the evils of the world for a time surpassing even eternity itself. He only despised mankind of his own accord during the first few years, but after that, the hate became a natural function for him rather than an emotion; hate was the state he was always in, so it was only natural for him to continue hating everything without any other reason. By that time, he forgave and tolerated humanity for whatever sins they may cause while hating them. The world is worth hating. The imbalances were evened out by his hatred, so the people could be absolved of all guilt and live freely. But that kind of "forgiveness" is also the same type that validates any evils that humans may perform. Yet as the time passed by and he saw many rises and fall of generations, he realized that while he still hated humans for what they did, he still loved the world. Of course, the people that put him up there, his family, his loved ones, the people he hated, died long before he did. The village changed over the generations, expanding, declining; people reviled him, people feared him, people scorned him, and yet they revered him as the sign of their salvation. But he could do nothing but hate, since that was the only thing he could communicate to the world. In the end, he accepted his role for humanity, even if it meant to be the blame for their wrongdoings. A helpless sacrifice—an ordinary person without any special talent—that transformed into exactly what they wanted, that was determined to be and came to represent all evils of the world. And thus, hated by everyone and losing his self, a god was born. The Rebellion of a Deity Contempt, hatred, subverted perspectives, these all clouded the mind of Jashin, until one day he could tolerate the pain no longer. What seemed an eternity itself had passed since he became the embodiment of sin, the calamity of evil, and he had lived to witness many generations come and go, and yet the denizens of the Land of Demons still despised him, still loathed his very existence. Then, it snapped - his mind corroded with despair and corruption, Jashin slaughtered the priesthood and all those connected with them. He slew hundreds for the pain thousands had bestowed upon him, and no matter how many times the people retaliated, he could not be defeated. The creation completely eradicated the creators - his immortality was their own fall. Fated to live on for an eternity as the representation of evil, Jashin decided he would settle for no less, the the utter destruction of the continent's citizens. He did not want everything to end all at once though; he wanted its population's numbers to dwindle, one by one, for each person slain he would be gradually relieved of the burden he had carried for a time even he could not recall. And at that, he departed from the Land of Demons, to a location even the world remains clueless of. Rumors say, that he's taken up residence in Iwagakure, although several sightings of him have been made near and at Kirigakure; the links between the venues still remain unknown. Genesis As a proxy of the Tsuchikage, Jashin has momentarily joined the ranks of Genesis. During this time he underwent a strange growth; his physical form has shifted from being that of a child to that of a man, the markings over his body disappearing in turn. That was when he had awakened his destined Kekkei Genkai, the Rinnegan. Konohagakure Following the disbandment of Genesis, Jashin joined Konoha's ANBU regime, tasked with patrolling the village and prosecuting all threats to the livelihood of the village. This not only enabled him to move freely within the location, but also cleansed him of his 'Missing-nin' status, thus causing him to be classified as a 'local shinobi'. At some point during the village's war with Kumogakure, Jashin embodied a new form - entering his third stage of being, he was granted access to various new perks, whilst suffering from a complete personality change. Some time after this shift, he made the leader the Uchiha clan at the time, Uchiha Taraka, one of his 'possessions'. However, the losses that ensued shortly afterwards in Kirigakure, shattered the frivolity which had dictated how he should live out the days of his existence. Discarding the name 'Jashin' in favor of his new one, Angra Mainyu now plays a new role, one that will sweep the entire shinobi world off of its feet, and bring it to a complete and utter end. Appearance Jashin2.jpg|Second Form. JashinEa.jpg|Third Form (Wielding Ea and Enkidu). In his first form, Jashin physically appeared as a boy despite his well-advanced age with lightly tanned skin and black, messy hair. He bore red markings all over his body representing all of the evil in the world, when realistically they were just composed of dried blood, a grotesque addition to his body being hardened into his skin. Apart from that he barely wore any clothing, only wearing a red towel-like lower garment with its front modified for easier movement, and a plate-less red headband with extensive tails. He wore filthy bandages over his fists like gauntlets, and the similar on his feet as well as his lower shin to compensate for the lack of proper shinobi footwear. In his second form he had longer hair and wore an earring on his left ear. He also wore a long white robe (which lacked a left sleeve) with his chest exposed, the garment extending down to his feet. A chain of seven black crosses were etched onto his forehead with a larger version on his neck, probably substituting the red markings he had when in his first stage. In his true form, Angra Mainyu has short, blond hair and scarlet eyes with crimson, slit-like iris', a henge concealing the Rinnegan he possesses underneath. He wears golden square earrings and a suit of ornate golden armor with blue trimmings and a red, cloth drapes on the bottom half of it. He rarely however, dons the golden breastplate on top, as per his teachings request, that minimal clothing, if any, be worn. Engraved on his chest are red markings, reminiscent of those he bore in his first form, only that this time the pattern is symmetrical and generally complements the build of his healthy male physique. Personality In his first form, Jashin usually had a lazy and laid-back attitude, lacking any sense of justice. Instead he could be a complete villain at times, striving off of his own perception of justice, in bringing the world utter chaos as opposed to destruction, to appease himself psychologically for all of the trauma he had suffered as a mere villager. When under this impression he had absolutely no moral restraints regarding the people he killed; he considered slaughter a calling of justice, and often took considerable pleasure in making his opponents' deaths as painful as possible; he could only be sadistic at times when he was terribly bored with the one he was conversing with, the actions he produced depending heavily upon their gender - he would heinously kill the other if they were a male, and should they be female, would brutally rape them if they were susceptible to such a villainous crime, or proceed to mock their very existence for being of such a weak constitution. In his second form, Jashin's speech and mannerisms become much more refined; he dressed better than before and carried himself in a more dignified manner. He was still a bit laid back for an immortal, and had his moments when he wasn't not as dignified, and at times he seems to use his dignified manner as a means to tease his enemies. Jashin also became much more sadistic in battle, preferring to downright kill his enemies instead of torturing them. In his true form, Angra Mainyu is extremely arrogant and selfish. He claims that everything in the world is his possession and he's the one and only god. He cannot acknowledge the authority of anyone, even from other gods. He's incredibly proud, especially of his collection of treasures. He views everyone as inferior and does not care for their feelings at all. In battle, he's prone to underestimate his opponents and views fights as a game of amusement. His gigantic pride prevents him from acknowledging his opponent as a real threat and he does not fight him/her seriously. Abilities Angra Mainyu is a very deadly individual in combat, considerably when he wiped out an entire village in the Land of Demons solely, despite the fact those within weren't combat specialists. Immortality Angra Mainyu's main advantage is his inability to die, a result of being cursed with the world's evils when he was but a simply villager. His immortality allows him to survive numerous fatal injuries, and almost any form of dismemberment over the countless years he has lived. Even though he is impervious to most physical attacks, as well as survive the injuries that actually get through to him, he is still susceptible to pain, however in the present he barely recognizes it, having suffered much traumatic pain in the past. Despite being "immortal", he is still capable of dying from a lack of nutrients. Ninjutsu Possessing the Rinnegan, Angra Mainyu is able to utilize all of the five basic elements. However he is rarely seen using them, preferring his archaic fighting style over the more contemporary derivative. This however does not prevent him from tapping into his dōjutsu's powers when in peril, enabling him to turn the tides of battle in the blink of an eye. Taijutsu In battle, Angra Mainyu is shown to be very skilled in taijutsu. He is extremely agile, having tremendous acrobatic prowess and dexterity in avoiding attacks. Tawrich & Zarich Jashin wielded the fang-like twin daggers Tawrich and Zarich in battle when in his first two forms, which could be used as sword breakers, and were notably ordained with the same red pattern his body beared as a result of becoming humanity's scapegoat. Jashin was capable of integrating the blades into his Bane of Light form where he adopted the appearance of a Gen'ei and practically became untouchable in close-ranged combat.He later became capable of imbuing them in his forearms as makeshift, black armaments sharper than a katana and capable of cutting through a person's flesh and skeletal structure with ease. In addition to this, Jashin could infuse them with an elemental chakra affinity to both reinforce and tremendously increase overall damage output.